The Lost Card
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, 24, member EXO sekaligus seorang kolektor kartu karakter handal. Mempertaruhkan harga diri untuk semua yang diinginkannya. Suatu hari ia kehilangan hartanya yang amat berharga. Apakah itu? – Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt D.4 : Misteri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **The Lost Card** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Mystery, Humor**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

BRAK

SRETT

KRIEET

PRANG!

"Ck! Baek apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa sangat beris –astaga! Dapurku!," teriak Kyungsoo tiba- tiba sesaat setelah melihat dapur kesayangannya diobrak-abrik oleh laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok dengan manis, ber eyeliner dan memiliki suara yang indah itu. Seperti tidak mendengar suara apapun, sang tersangka, Baekhyun, meneruskan kegiatannya, membuka dan mengeluarkan seluruh perabotan dan alat- alat yang ada di dapur.

"Baek!," teriak Kyungsoo, lagi, dan masih tidak mendapat tanggapan dari namja itu.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!," sekali lagi, dan berhasil membuat si tersangka menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak melihat aku sedang sibuk?," balas Baekhyun ketus.

"Barang yang kau cari tidak ada disini," ucap Kyungsoo mencoba bersabar. "Mungkin Sehun meminjamnya,"

"Kau yakin Sehun mengetahuinya?," tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Coba saja kau tanyakan, yang pasti 'itu' tidak ada disini,"

Baekhyun pun berdiri, berjalan keluar dari dapur tanpa membereskan kekacauan yang telah ia perbuat. "BYUN BAEKHYUN SIALAAAN! KEMBALI KESINI DAN BERESKAN SEMUA KEKACAUAN YANG KAU BUAT!," teriak Kyungsoo dengan keras, mengalahkan kerasnya suara ledakan bom Hiroshima pada tahun 1946.

 _Semalam sebelum hari ini…._

Dorm EXO pada malam itu terlihat meriah dan penuh dengan kegembiraan. Terlihat juga tiga mantan member EXO, Luhan, Kris, dan Tao, yang sedang berbincang dengan Suho dan Lay di depan ruang TV. Kyungsoo sedang memasak di dapur dan dibantu –atau lebih tepatnya diganggu- oleh Jongin, dan terlihat Chanyeol yang sudah bosan saat melihat Baekhyun memamerkan satu set kartu Pikachu koleksinya yang katanya adalah limited edition.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya aku mendapatkan kartu ini, Yeol, mereka sungguh berharga karena aku merelakan harga diriku untuk mendapatkannya!," ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Baek," ucapnya acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi ini limited edition, Chanyeol Park! Limited edition!," pamer Baekhyun sekali lagi, membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ya, limited edition, dan kau sudah mengatakannya sebanyak lima kali dalam satu jam, Baek! Lima kali!,"

"Kau seharusnya maklum, karena ini –,"

"Limited edition, cukup Baek, aku tahu kartu-kartu itu langka," ucap Chanyeol jengah.

Chanyeol tahu, dan ia amat paham jika Baekhyun sudah mengincar kartu itu sejak lama. Baekhyun memang suka mengoleksi kartu- kartu karakter kartun (dalam kasus ini, Pikachu) sejak ia masih kecil. Baekhyun juga pernah menunjukkan satu lemari penuh koleksi kartu-kartunya yang ada di rumahnya saat Chanyeol berkunjung kesana tahun lalu. Kesibukannya di EXO memang menyita waktunya dan hobinya mengoleksi kartu sedikit berkurang. Namun bukan berarti menghilang.

Hari ini Baekhyun sudah bertindak terlalu jauh menurut Chanyeol. Bayangkan saja, laki-laki manis itu berdebat dengan seorang anak SD yang juga mengoleksi kartu. Mereka berdebat selama beberapa jam, dan akhirnya Baekhyun yang memenangkannya setelah anak itu menangis dan lari ke pelukan ibunya. Oh, ayolah, Baekhyun seharusnya mengalah untuk anak kecil itu, walaupun mengingat kartu itu amat langka. Dan karena itulah, Chanyeol sedikit tidak menyukai sifat kekanak-kanakan Baekhyun itu.

"Kau tidak memperhatikanku, Chanyeol! Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi! Aku akan berpaling kepada Sehun saja!," rengek Baekhyun. Ia pun berlari menuju Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menarik nafas panjangnya. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin Baekhyun berpaling, namun ia juga tidak menyukai Baekhyun yang terlalu kekanak- kanakan.

"Sehun-ah~," panggil Baekhyun.

"Waeyo, hyung?," jawab Sehun tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari ponselnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin melihat koleksi Pikachu ku yang baru? Dengan susah payah aku mendapatkannya~," ucap Baekhyun.

Sedari tadi Baekhyun berbicara panjang lebar, hanya dijawab singkat oleh Sehun seperti 'hm?', 'jinjja?', 'oh ya?', dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal saja.

"Ah, molla! Kalian semua tidak pantas untuk diajak bicara oleh kolektor handal sepertiku!," teriaknya sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar. Meninggalkan satu set kartu Pikachu nya di suatu tempat.

 _Flashback off.._

Baekhyun terus membuka laci-laci dan seluruh lemari yang ada di Dorm EXO sejak siang hingga malam. Sore tadi memang mereka pergi ke sebuah music award, dan Baekhyun terlihat kurang fokus karena kartunya yang belum ketemu.

"Baek, tidurlah, ini sudah malam," ucap Chanyeol sembari menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Namja bermata sipit itu pun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol. Matanya sudah tampak berkaca-kaca.

"K-kartu ku hilang, Nyeol~. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika –," ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat yang lebih tinggi membungkam mulut kecilnya dengan bibir nya. Memberinya kecupan hangat penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau lelah, Baek. Aku akan membantumu mencarinya besok pagi. Sekarang kau tidurlah, oke?," ucap Chanyeol lagi sembari mengacak rambut Baekhyun sayang. Baekhyun yang pipinya sudah amat merah karena ciuman mendadak dari Chanyeol. Mereka lalu berjalan berdampingan menuju kamarnya.

5.00 KST

"Nyeol~, Chanyeol~, bangunlah, ayo kita cari kartu milikku," ucap Baekhyun seraya menepuk nepuk tangan Chanyeol. Mencoba membangunkannya, sementara Baekhyun sendiri masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar. Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu tidurnya pun membuka matanya, lalu meraih ponsel yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ini masih jam 5 pagi, Baek. Bahkan matahari pun belum bangun," ucap Chanyeol, lalu melihat kearah Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan manis disebelahnya. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat imut saat sedang tidur. Chanyeol tersenyum geli saat menyadari ada sedikit air liur di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

'Mungkin sekali saja tidak apa-apa' batin Chanyeol.

Cup

Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali. Baekhyun tidak bergeming.

Cup

Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun, lagi.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Tiga kali, dan Baekhyun mulai terganggu.

"Nggh, Pikachu~," igau Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menahan tawa gelinya.

Cup

Ia mencium Baekhyun, lama, dan sedikit demi sedikit melumatnya pelan. Yang menjadi korban mulai membuka matanya, dan mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ngh, hentikan nyeol~," ucapnya disela ciuman mereka.

"Oh, kau bangun, Baek? Sejak kapan?," ucap Chanyeol, kikuk.

"Sejak negara api menyerang! Tentu saja sejak kau menciumku, bodoh!," teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang menjadi tersangka hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran bodoh miliknya.

"Ah, Nyeol, bukankah kau berjanji padaku untuk membantuku mencari Pikachu ku yang hilang?,"

'Sial, lagi- lagi Pikachu' batin Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari kartu-kartumu, Baek," ucap Chanyeol yang diakhiri dengan Baekhyun melompat kegirangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

"Terakhir kali, dimana kau melihat kartu itu, Baek?," tanya Chanyeol.

"Saat bersama Sehun di sofa,"

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah sofa, dan mulai mencari di ruang TV. Chanyeol membuka-buka lemari dan nakas yang ada di ruangan itu. Baekhyun mencari- cari di tempat sampah, bawah kursi, kolong meja, dan di sofa.

"Kau menemukannya, Baek?,"

"Hh.. Tidak, Nyeol,"

"Baiklah, mari kita cari di tempat lain," ucap Chanyeol mencoba menghibur Baekhyun. Ia mengajak Baekhyun berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Coba kau cari di tumpukkan Koran itu, Baek," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun berjalan kearah tumpukkan yang menggunung itu dengan langkah lunglai. Ia membuka koran-koran itu satu persatu, lembar demi lembar, dengan telaten Baekhyun mencari kartu kesayangannya itu.

"Chanyeol- hyung!," panggil Jongin.

"Wae, Jongin-ah?,"

"Umm.. Ku harap kau tidak melupakan acara radio kita siang ini," ucap Jongin, lalu melirik kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Uh, Baekhyun-ah," panggil Chanyeol ragu saat melihat aura kegelapan yang memancar di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Pergi saja sana! Kau memang tidak berniat untuk membantu ku, kan?!," teriak Baekhyun. Matanya sudah berkaca- kaca menandakan laki- laki mungil itu akan menangis.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Baek. Aku berjanji nanti mal –,"

"Janji saja nanti malam nanti malam, aku mengingat jelas nanti malam kau akan datang ke Unpretty Rapstar, Park! Aku juga bisa mencari sendiri tanpa bantuanmu!," teriak Baekhyun, lagi. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun hanya menghela nafas panjang. 'Mungkin Baekhyun perlu waktu sendiri' batinnya.

"Baiklah, kajja Jongin-ah," ucap Chanyeol final.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun hyung?," bisik Jongin, namun tentu saja terdengar oleh Baekhyun karena Jongin bukanlah pembisik yang handal.

"Aku akan mencari barangku sendiri karena pacarku tidak memperdulikanku lagi!," ucap Baekhyun sembari terus mencari di tumpukkan koran itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol dan Jongin pun pergi.

"Hiks! Benar- benar tidak ada yang peduli denganku," lirih Baekhyun. Ia terus mencari di seluruh penjuru rumah, bahkan di kamar mandi, bak sampah, taman depan, loteng, balkon, kecuali dapur. Ia sudah jera karena disemprot oleh teriakan Kyungsoo yang mengalahkan teriakannya. Sungguh menggelegar hingga keluar angkasa.

Saat itu Baekhyn sedang berada di kamarnya, membongkar lemari bajunya, saat ia mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu.

Tok

Tok

"Masuk saja," ucap Baekhyun.

Namun tidak ada siapapun yang masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun hanya mengacuhkan itu dan terus mencari. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah merasa amat lelah, apalagi ia sudah mencari kartunya sejak pagi tadi, bahkan ia belum mandi. Akhirnya namja ber eyeliner itu memutuskan untuk mandi sembari mengingat-ingat dimana ia meletakkan Pikachu-nya.

"Ouhuuuuu~ Oh~ Oh~" senandungnya di kamarmandi.

"I just want you for my own~ Dududuududududu~ Make my wish comes true~ All I want for Christmas is youuu~," ia bernyanyi sembari menggosok punggungnya. Tubuh kecilnya benar- benar tenggelam dalam bathup.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Baekhyun berhenti bernyanyi. 'Siapa yang mengetuk pintunya?' batin Baekhyun. Pikirannya mulai terbayang- bayang hal menakutkan. Ia terdiam. Perlahan mengambil handuk lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya. Setelah selesai berpakaian, ia menoleh ke jendela di kamarnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Namun belum ada member EXO yang pulang ke rumah.

"Hhh.. Aku lelah mencarinyaa~," racau Baekhyun sendirian. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya.

"Junma-hyung, Lay-ge, Tao, Kris-ge, Sehun dan Luhan-ge belum pulang dari jalan-jalannya, Kyungsoo-hyung sedang syuting, Jongdae dan Minseok hyung juga pergi entah kemana. Kenapa aku tidak ikut jalan jalan tadii~," sesalnya.

Baekhyun pun teringat dengan ketukan pintu tadi. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapakah yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Di dalam dorm nya ia hanya sendirian sepanjang hari, manajernya juga sedang pergi. Bulu roma nya seketika berdiri. 'Mungkinkah itu….hantu?!' batin Baekhyun. Dengan was-was ia memandang sekeliling kamarnya. Terbersit di pikirannya ucapan peramal yang saat itu didatangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di sebuah festival

" _Hmm… Rumah yang kalian tinggali memiliki banyak pandangan positif, tapi sepertinya di kamar kalian ada yang sedikit suka mengganggu, namun jangan dipermasalahkan"_

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya seketika. Ia pun segera membalut tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut Chanyeol. Ya, selimut milik Chanyeol. Supaya seperti sedang berada di dekapan Chanyeol, katanya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Bulu romanya kembali berdiri. Kamarnya memang ada di dekat pintu masuk, otomatis akan terdengar jika ada yang mengetuk pintu.

Krieeett

Baekhyun menyembunyikan kepalanya didalam selimut Chanyeol. 'Ya Tuhaaaan jangan pertemukan aku dengan makhluk selain manusia' batinnya. Karena ia sedang bersembunyi di dalam selimut, ia tidak dapat melihat sekelilingnya karena terlalu takut.

Cklek

Krieeett

Kali ini pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Air matanya bahkan sudah turun setetes.

"Baekhyun?," terdengar suara yang berat, lalu Baekhyun menyadari jika itu adalah suara Chanyeol.

"C-chanyeol?," Baekhyun membuka selimutnya, dan melihat sosok tampan berdiri di depan pintu. Ia pun berlari dan memeluknya.

"Chan-chanyeol~ Kenapa lama sekali huaaaa~," tangisnya. Chanyeol yang masih tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pun hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya.

Setelah Baekhyun tenang, ia pun menjelaskan semua yan terjadi saat ia sedang berada di rumah sendirian.

"Sa-saat aku sedang mencari kartuku, a-aku mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu, namun disana tidak ada s-siapapun," ucap Baekhyun terbata- bata, dipelukan Chanyeol, di depan ruang Tv bersama dengan Jongin.

"Ah, hyung, apa kau yakin tidak ada siapa- siapa? Petugas dari tempat aku menitipkan Monggu mengatakan dirumah tidak ada orang saat ia kemari. Dan aku melihat Monggu ada di teras depan, terikat di pintu. Mungkin kau terlalu parno hyung," ujar Jongin panjang lebar.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin tajam. "Jadi maksudmu adalah aku terlalu penakut? Begitu?!," ucap Baekhyun tajam.

"Aigoo, bukan begitu maksudku hyung," sanggah Jongin. "Monggu kedinginan diluar,". Mendengar itu, amarah Baekhyun sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

"Kau menyalahkanku karena anjing bodohmu itu kedinginan?!,"

"Jangan menyebut Monggu bodoh, hyung!,"

"DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMBENTAKKU?! DIMANA TATA KRAMAMU KIM JONGIN?!," teriak Baekhyun.

Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya panjang, ia melihat Chanyeol yang tatapannya menunjukkan 'jangan-di-balas-ia-sedang-pms'.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku minta maaf. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku," ucap Jongin, mencoba mengalah kepada gadis yang sedang pms dan tadi ditemukan ketakutan meringkuk di selimut kekasihnya.

"Ah, Baek, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sekarang, namun aku harus pergi ke Unpretty Rapstar sekarang. Kau bersama Jongin dulu, ne?," ucap Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun turun dari pangkuannya.

"Ne, Chanyeol. Bersiap-siaplah," jawab Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan dorm mereka, bersamaan dengan datangnya rombongan hura-hura yang baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalan mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi Seoul.

"Oh, kalian. Masih ingat jika ini rumah kalian?," ucap Baekhyun ketus saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan baru saja memasuki ruang TV. Sehun mendapati Jongin sedang meliriknya dengan tatapan 'Baekhyun-hyung-sedang-pms-jangan-diganggu-hiraukan-saja'. Mendapat kode itu Sehun pun hanya berjalan melewati Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana Pikachu-mu, Baek? Kau sudah menemukannya?," tanya Luhan berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Aku sedang berusaha melupakan Pikachu, ge. Aku sepertinya tidak akan menemukannya," ucap Baekhyun lesu. Dan percakapan itu membuat suasana semakin canggung. Bahkan suara serangga malam hari pun terdengar hingga masuk ke rumah mereka.

"Baek, berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu, kembalikan semua bar –oh, tidak jadi," ucap Kyungsoo, terpotong oleh pandangan tajam Baekhyun yang terlihat menakutkan sekaligus imut sekaligus membuat orang iba. Lebih baik ia mengalah untuk saat ini.

"Aku akan pergi tidur. Jika butuh apa-apa bangunkan saja aku dikamar," ucap Baekhyun.

BRAK

"Aigoo, haruskah ia membanting pintunya? Monggu sampai kaget," ucap Jongin pada Sehun.

"Biarkan saja kali ini, Jongin-ah. Biarkan saja," balas Sehun.

"Baekhyun yang malang. Ia kehilangan hartanya yang paling berharga, bahkan Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan schedule nya," ucap Luhan sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sehun.

"Ah, mungkin Chanyeol bisa menghiburnya. Kapan Chanyeol kembali?," tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tengah malam. Chanyeol akan kembali tengah malam," ucap Jongin meyakinkan.

Biarlah percakapan malam ini menjadi percakapan yang paling aneh diantara keempat member EXO itu, dengan gaya bicara mereka yang sok bijak.

"Kami pulaaang~,"teriak dua orang dari balik pintu yang mengagetkan keempat orang di ruang TV. Ya, mereka adalah Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Bersiaplah untuk esok hari," ucap Minseok

"Karena kami telah mempersiapkan semuanya~," lanjut Jongdae

Entah apa yang berada di benak keenam pemuda tampan namun gay itu, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dengan seringaian yang aneh di wajah mereka. Dan Monggu yang berada di pangkuan Jongin hanya bisa berharap kapan Tuhan akan memberi kesembuhan jiwa kepada para pemuda tampan ini.

 _At midnight…._

PRANG

BRAKK

SUIUIT

BAMM

TOK

TOK

TOK

Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya terbangun karena kegaduhan yang terjadi di luar kamarnya, terlebih lagi mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tempat tidur disebelahnya masih kosong dan dingin. Menandakan sang pemilik belum menempatinya sejak malam kemarin. Laki-laki mungil itu melihat ponselnya. Ini masih tengah malam. Ia berjalan gontai kea rah pintu dan membukanya.

TEEET

DORR

BUSH

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BYUN BAEKHYUN," teriak semua member EXO di depan muka Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar. Di depannya sudah terpampang sebuah kue berwarna kuning bergambar Pikachu. 'Ck, mengapa Pikachu? Aku berusaha melupakan Pikachu dan mereka memberiku Pikachu' batin Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun, terimakasih banyak semuanya. Aku benar- benar jantungan," ucap Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kami semua sudah susah payah merencanakan ini semua dan responmu hanyalah seperti itu?!," semprot Jongdae. Semuanya pun tertawa.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Gomawooo kalian memang yang paling hebat," ucap Baekhyun lalu memeluk Jongdae.

"Apakah hanya Jongdae yang kau peluk? Aku juga mau, Baek," terdengar suara berat kesukaan Baekhyun. Ia pun menoleh. Melihat Chanyeol berdiri dan tersenyum dengan tampan, memegang sebuah kotak kecil terbungkus kertas kado.

"Mwoyaa, kau juga ikut mengerjaiku, Nyeol? Dasar tiang ini! Aku sungguh membencimu," teriak Baekhyun sembari berlari ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kkk~ Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun,"

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah tidakkah kau penasaran dengan hadiahmu?," tanya Junmyeon.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi pandangan Baekhyun tidak bisa lepas dari kotak yang ada di tangan Chanyeol. Ia terus menerka apa isi kotak itu. 'Apakah itu cincin? Apa Chanyeol akan melamarku?' batin Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membukanya sekarang, oke?," jawab Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kompak semua member. Perlahan tapi pasti, jari-jari lentik itu menyobek kertas yang membalut kado aslinya. Mata Baekhyun sontak terbelalak melihat isi dari kotak itu.

"AH~ IGE MYOYAA~ KALIAN BENAR BENAAAAR! MEMBUATKU BINGUNG SETENGAH MATI," teriak Baekhyun. Semua orang diruangan itu pun berlarian setelah Baekhyun mengejar mereka, menghujani mereka dengan cubitan- cubitan yang pastinya akan membekas biru di tangan dan perut.

Jika kalian para pembaca penasaran dengan isinya, isinya adalah…

.

.

.

 _Satu set kartu Pikachu Baekhyun yang hilang_

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
